Ice
by Salmon
Summary: Carol wants to go ice skating for her birthday, but Bikky doesn't know how to ice skate. Meanwhile, Drake and JJ are on assignment to catch someone attacking people in ice rinks around the city. BikkyxCarol, DeexRyo, and possibly a hint of DrakexJJ.
1. Ice 1

_Author's Note: Okay, once again, not a lemon. Just a sweet story I wrote for a friend. Cavity sweet, and occasionally comedic. Which is how I usually write...hmm...well, on to the fic!_

**Ice: A Fake Fanfic**

"Ice skating?"

"Yah, it'll be fun."

Bikky looked at Carol. "Ice skating?"

"For my birthday. I've always wanted to go ice skating for my birthday...but it's okay if you don't want to go...we can always do something else."

"No. Whatever you want to do...it's your birthday. Ice skating is fine." Bikky told her.

"You're the greatest!" Carol hugged her boyfriend excitedly. "See you later!"

"Ice skating..." Bikky repeated.

* * *

"Ice skating?" Ryo blinked.

"Yah, ice skating. Have you ever gone ice skating?" Bikky queried.

"No."

"Never?"

"Not that I recall."

Bikky sighed. "Well, I was hoping."

"What's the sudden interest in ice skating?" Ryo was curious. Given Bikky's likes, dislikes, and personality ice skating was the last thing he'd expected him to take an interest in.

"Carol wants to go ice skating for her birthday next week. I don't know how to ice skate." Bikky explained.

"Does Carol?"

"I think it's a good bet she does considering she asked to go. C'mon, why would she ask to go do something she doesn't know how to do?"

"Well, you never know." Ryo told him. Bikky's reply was a sarcastic look. "But you want to learn before you go with her, don't you?"

"It would be extremely embarrassing to fall everywhere right in front of my girlfriend." Bikky stated pointedly.

"I'll ask around. I'm sure someone I know should know how to ice skate."

* * *

"Ice skating?" Dee looked at Ryo.

"Carol wants to go ice skating for her birthday." Ryo explained. "Bikky doesn't know how and he doesn't know anyone who knows. He wants to learn enough to atleast stay on his feet when he takes her."

"I haven't ice skated in years." Dee told him.

"But you did know how to once." Ryo persisted.

"A million years ago, I doubt I could stay on my feet at this point."

"Someone I know has to know how to ice skate." Ryo sat down with a sigh.

"Dee!" JJ's voice called excitedly.

Dee winced and glanced around, spotting JJ before he reached him. He sat down next to Ryo, effectively dodging him. JJ skidded to a stop. Inspired Ryo lept up. "JJ!"

JJ took a step back. "What?"

"Do you know how to ice skate?" Ryo asked him. Dee looked at his partner sarcastically and JJ groaned.

"Don't mention ice skating." He told Ryo, walking over to get a cup of coffee.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"What rock have you been under?" JJ queried. "Thanks to the blasted "Ice Stalker" I've spent the last two weeks at skating rinks!"

"Ice Stalker?" Ryo blinked.

JJ stared at him. "You have been under a rock."

"What's with this Ice Stalker?"

JJ sighed. "It's Drake and my's case - and it's driving me crazy. Someone's been attacking people coming out of ice rinks all around the city. It seems like the same person, but there doesn't seem to be any pattern in the attacks."

"Who's being attacked?"

"Who isn't? Like I said - no pattern." JJ sighed again. "Drake and I have spent every day of the last two weeks at the skating rinks where the attacks have happened. We've got nothing."

Ryo frowned. Dee broke in. "Haven't you two been on that case for over a month?"

JJ glared at his coffee cup as if it were to blame for everything. "No kidding."

"Taking you awhile, isn't it?"

JJ ground his teeth together. "Don't remind me. Berkeley is threatening to give the case to someone else if we don't get a lead soon."

"You don't know anything?" Ryo queried.

"Well, there's three rinks that the attacks take place at. We know that. We keep choosing the wrong one. I suggested we each take one to better our chances but Drake's against that approach. "It's too risky." ." JJ lowered his voice in an imitation of his partner, missing the fact that Drake had just walked into the hallway. " "Those rinks are miles apart. What happens if one of us needs back up? Or if one of us it targeted by the attacker?" ." Ryo noticed Drake and went to say something, Dee elbowed him to keep him quiet. " "You, I mean we, shouldn't take risks like that." I hate it when he talks like that. Who does he think he is?" JJ sipped from his coffee.

"Your partner." Drake stated.

JJ choked, looked over at Drake, and turned a glare on Dee and Ryo. "Thanks for the warning." He muttered.

"Your welcome." Dee replied.

"What rinks are the attacks taking place at?" Ryo queried.

"What's your sudden interest in ice skating?" JJ asked in return.

"Carol wants to go ice skating for her birthday. But I don't want Bikky and her going to any of the rinks the attacks are taking place at."

"Carol's birthday is at the end of next week, isn't it?"

"Yah, so?"

"Thanks for the confidence."

"Huh?" Ryo blinked. "I didn't mean-"

"Save it." JJ told him.

"I'll have Ted give you the names and addresses." Drake promised Ryo.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" Ryo asked him. JJ burst out laughing.

Drake flushed and glared at his partner. "Are we going?" He asked irritably, storming off down the hallway.

"Something I said?" Ryo wanted to know.

"He couldn't even stand in skates, let alone go anywhere." JJ replied.

"Are you coming?!" Drake shouted from the end of the hallway.

"See you two later." JJ ditched his cup and started after Drake, still laughing.

Dee was trying not to laugh himself, when he spotted Ryo's worried look. "What's wrong?" He asked his partner.

"I'm just worried Carol picked a bad time to take an interest in ice skating. I'd rather she and Bikky stay clear until all this Ice Stalker business is solved." Ryo told him.

"Drake and JJ can take care of the Ice Stalker." Dee replied. "If you want, I'm sure they'll stay clear. But if it's isolated to three rinks staying clear of them should be enough."

"I know...I just..." Ryo shrugged helplessly.

"Are worried. But what's new?" Dee asked with a smile. Ryo glared at him. "Why not just go with Bikky when he's learning and go with them on Carol's birthday? I don't see a problem, but I'm sure that'll be safer for them. And less worry for you."

Ryo nodded. "I think I'll do that."

"I'll even go with you." Dee promised.

Ryo smiled at him. "I'm sure that'll be torture for you."

Dee paused, then smiled back. "Yep. Torture." Before Ryo could protest Dee grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"Yes. beginner...you're full...that's okay, thanks anyway." Bikky hung up the phone and flipped to the next page in the phone book. Picking up the phone he punched out a new number. "Hello, I was wondering if you give lessons..you don't..that's fine...Yes, thanks..." Bikky hit the button to break the connection and dialed again. "Hello, I was wondering if you give lessons...beginner..when does the class start?...In two weeks...no, nevermind." Bikky hung up the phone with a sign. "Why couldn't Carol just have wanted a bike for her birthday?"

* * *

"Hey, Ryo, Drake said you wanted these addresses." Ted walked up with a sheet of paper.

"The ice rinks, thanks." Ryo took the paper.

"What's your sudden interest in ice rinks?" Ted queried.

"Carol wants to go ice skating for her birthday and Bikky doesn't know how...Do you know how to ice skate?"

"No."

Ryo sighed. "Thanks again." He looked at the addresses. Ted glanced over at Dee, who shrugged. With a shake of his head he left. "How is it with all the people I know not a one knows how to ice skate?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe Diana knows how to ice skate..." Dee hid a smile, but Ryo caught it anyway. "What?"

"What?"

"What do you find so amusing?"

"This whole ice skating thing."

"Why?"

"It's just funny."

"I'm glad **you** think it's funny..."

* * *

Carol sat on the steps of the 27th precinct in a bored fashion as she watched for who she was waiting for. Dee and Ryo exited and she yanked up a magazine she held to hide her face, watching them head off down the street over the top. She glanced around when they were out of sight, and lept up as Diana walked down the steps toward her. "Diana."

"Hm?" Diana turned to Carol. "Carol? Hi, is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if I could get some help from you on something."

"What?"

"Well, my birthday's next week. And I asked Bikky to take me ice skating...and I don't know what to wear..."

* * *

JJ made a casual circuit of the rink before making his way to the wall Drake was standing behind, safely off ice. "You do realize we're the only ones from out shift still on duty." He mentioned to Drake.

"Yes...for the thousandth time." Drake replied, watching a large group on and off the ice around the rink. "Now can you go back to watching?"

"Watching for what? Nothing's happening. I think we blew it again."

"Don't jinx us. If we don't choose right soon we'll lose the case. When was the last time you lost a case?"

"Never." JJ answered. "But this is beyond boring and extremely frustrating. We don't even know what we're looking for. We're chasing our tails here, partner." With that stated he let go of the wall and started another circle of the rink.

* * *

Ryo watched Bikky on the ice, holding desperately to the wall to keep himself up. Dee stood casually a few feet away, also on the ice. It's all balance. Let go of the wall." He stated.

"If I let go of the wall I'll fall on my a-" Bikky began. Ryo cleared his throat loudly. Bikky swallowed the rest of his sentence. "I'll fall." He stated.

"You'll never learn to skate if you cling to the wall the whole time. Better to fall now then on Carol's birthday." Dee pointed out.

Bikky grimaced at him, and slowly let go of the wall. He didn't fall. "Well...I'm standing."

"Now try moving." Dee suggested, sliding forward with ease. Bikky glared at him, and tried to move forward. He'd gotten a couple of feet away before he fell.

"Ice skating, why did she have to choose ice skating?"

"Haven't you finished tying your skates on yet?" Dee asked of Ryo.

"Er,...yes...but..." Ryo stuttered.

"What? You might as well learn too. Otherwise you'll be the one falling everywhere on Carol's birthday." Dee pointed out.

"I was afraid I'd be a distraction." Ryo stated, holding onto the wall as he walked toward the ice.

"You're a distraction no matter what you do." Dee grinned at him. Ryo flushed.

Bikky pulled himself up with the wall and tried again. A couple more feet, and he fell again. "This is impossible." He muttered. "Why do people consider this fun?"

Ryo was watching Bikky as he let go of the wall and stepped on the ice. The next thing he knew he was staring at the ceiling. Dee burst out laughing. Ryo sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Bikky glanced back, spotting Ryo. He smothered a laugh, turning away. "I saw that!" Ryo called to him.

"Very graceful, Ryo." Dee took his hands, and pulled him to his feet.

"What do you find so amusing?" Ryo demanded, trying to gain some footing. "Whoa!" He slipped again, this time pulling Dee down on top of him. Bikky heard Ryo's shout and turned back, laughing quietly. He stopped laughing when he saw them. "This is humiliating." Ryo muttered as Dee pushed himself up off his partner.

"You're no gold medal winner." Dee grinned at him, standing up. Ryo reached for the wall, but Dee grabbed his hands again, pulling him up and against him. "But you won't hear me complaining."

"Dee!" Ryo hissed, glancing around as he tried to pull back. He promptly fell again.

Dee knelt next to him. "I can see you're going to be harder to teach than Bikky."

"I'm really beginning to understand why Drake was so embarrassed when I asked him about ice skating." Ryo took Dee's hand and allowed him to help him to his feet.

"It's not that hard, you're making a big deal out of it." Dee told him. Facing him and holding his hands he slowly skated backward.

"Whoa, wait!" Ryo clung to Dee's hands as he tried to keep his balance.

"See? It's not so hard." Dee let go of Ryo's hands.

"Easy for you to sa-!" Ryo's sentence cut off when he fell forward.

Dee brought his hand up to his face with a sigh, shaking his head slightly. "On ice, you are a klutz."

"Very funny." Ryo automatically reached up his hands for Dee to take. Smiling to himself Dee reached for Ryo's outstretched hand, but suddenly someone skated right between them. Dee was forced to pull back, landing on the ice in a sitting position.  
Dee glared over at Bikky. "Very impressive." He told him, standing up. "Why don't you go practice some more?"

"I am practicing." Bikky replied. "So are you, obviously."

Ryo, still sitting on the ice, glanced between Bikky and Dee as their argument began to escalate, attracting attention. He buried his face in his arms with a sigh.

**Salmon 2001**


	2. Ice 2

**Ice: A Fake Fanfic Part II**

"See you tomorrow!" A teenage girl waved to a group walking away from an ice rink.

"Bye!"

"Later!"

Smiling the girl turned and began to head in the opposite direction. Suddenly someone wearing a hat low over their face ran by, grabbing one of the skates. "Hey!" The girl clung to the other, pulling back. After a few minutes struggle the shoelaces broke, and the person ran down an alley. "Give me back my skate!" The girl ran after him.

The figure stood at the end of the alley, a wall behind him. "Looking for this?" He held up her skate. The girl paused, and turned to run. Two more figures stood at the end of the alley. "We think you should choose a new hobby."

"Are you the one who wrote the note?" The girl demanded, pulling something out of her pocket.

"That would be us." The figure at the end of the alley admitted. The girl ripped up the paper she held and tossed it at him. "You shouldn't have done that. It was very rude..."

* * *

JJ tossed the morning paper on his partner's desk. 'Ice Stalker Hits Again. Innocent Girl Brutally Beaten and Left in Alley' Drake picked it up with a sigh. "Wrong rink."

"Again." JJ nodded. "We're doomed." He sat down on Drake's desk. "Look, I know you hate the idea but we have to split up tonight. Go to two different rinks. It's no guarantee but it will significantly better our chances.

"It's too dangerous."

"It's the only way."

"You don't know that. We could still choose wrong." Drake pointed out.

"But there'd be less of a chance of missing them. C'mon, you know I'm right."

"No, I can't accept that." Drake shook his head.

"Look, Drake. If we each take a rink-" JJ began.

"One of us could be attacked." Drake finished.

"You've got nothing to worry about. All the victims spent time on the ice."

"In that case I'll say I don't want to pick up the morning paper and see you here." Drake pointed at the picture of the girl who'd been lured into the alley.

"You won't. Because I can take care of myself better than you can take care of yourself. And if we're ever going to solve this case-"

"I can't accept the thought of us going alone. We don't know anything really, but we're guessing there has to be more than one person involved. We don't know if there's too many people for two of us to handle, let alone one. You're just being prideful." Drake told him.

"Prideful?" JJ crossed his arms.

"Yes, prideful. I'm just being realistic-"

"A-hem!" Ted broke in.

"What?" JJ and Drake turned.

"As much as I hate to interrupt. Berkeley wants to see you two. Now." Ted informed them.

"I wonder why." JJ said sarcastically as he stood up.

"I'm not through with this conversation." Drake told JJ.

"Good, because neither am I." JJ replied as they walked away.

Ted shook his head and picked up the newspaper they'd left behind.

* * *

"But you said we'd go again tonight." Bikky complained into the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry. We'll go another time." Ryo promised.

"When? Carol's birthday is at the end of next week."

"I don't know when, but we'll go before then." Ryo glanced at his watch. "I have to go, Bikky. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Fine." Bikky hung up the phone. For a moment he sat still, frustration evident on his features. Then he stood up, grabbed his jacket, and left the apartment.

* * *

"I take it he wasn't happy." Dee mentioned as Ryo hung up the phone.

"I did promise."

"Well, you couldn't help it. C'mon let's get to our ice rink."

* * *

"If Dee and Ryo find the Ice Stalker I'm going to shoot myself." JJ muttered as he tied on his skates.

"You won't if Paul and Katie find the Ice Stalkers?"

"No, I'll hang myself."

"Look on the bright side, we didn't lose the case." Drake brought up.

"No, but if someone else nabs them after all the effort we've put into this case..." JJ trailed off when he looked up. "Um...can you get me a drink?" He asked suddenly.

"Why don't you get your own drink?"

"I've already got my skates on."

"So?"

"Please?" JJ smiled.

Drake frowned. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Soda."

"What kind?"

"Any kind." JJ watched Drake head toward the counter where they sold the drinks at the ice rink. He stood up and slipped on the ice, making his way across it. "What are you doing here?"

Bikky jumped. "Did you have to scare the sh-"

"A-HEM!!" JJ cleared his throat.

"Did you have to scare me?" Bikky corrected testily.

"Yes, because you freaked me. What are you doing here?"

"Skating."

"Don't be facetious." JJ told him. "Didn't Ryo tell you he wanted you to avoid 3 rinks?"

"No."

"Brilliant. Well, you're supposed to. And this is one of them. You've got to leave."

"Is there a reason Ryo wanted me to avoid 3 specific rinks?"

"Yes, because they're the ice stalkers' rinks."

"Then isn't it too dangerous for me to leave all alone?" Bikky asked pointedly. JJ glared at him.

* * *

Ryo clung to the bar on the wall of the rink. He glanced around at the group on and off ice and sighed. Dee skated up to him. "I can see why JJ and Drake were having such trouble." He mentioned.

"No kidding." Ryo grimaced. "There's no way of telling if the attacker is here. All we can do is wait until it closes and see if anything happens."

"In that case you can let go of the wall and practice skating." Dee suggested cheerfully.

Ryo glared at him. "I think I'm taking Drake's standpoint and staying off the ice."

Dee rolled his eyes. "It isn't that hard."

"That's easy for you to say. You haven't fallen once."

"Just let go of the wall." Dee started pulling Ryo's hands away from the bar.

"Hey, Dee! Stop it." Ryo grabbed onto the wall.

"Just let go." Dee repeated, and after a short struggle managed to get him away from the wall.

"I'm going to FALL." Ryo complained.

"Here." Dee circled behind him and locked his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked.

"Making sure you don't fall." Dee whispered in his ear." Ryo blushed.

"Let go."

"Mmmm....no."

"Dee!"

"You can't learn to skate clinging to the wall."

"I won't cling to the wall, just let go."

"Do you promise to stop complaining if I do?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Dee released him, and gave him a small shove.

"HEY!" Ryo protested, stumbling forward and eventually falling. Dee pulled him to his feet, his arms locking around his waist again.

"Very impressive."

"Dee, you promised-"

"To let go. Not to stay off."

"That's cheating."

"You, on the other hand, promised to stop complaining if I let go. Which I did. So you can't complain."

"That is not fair."

"Skating lesson, c'mon." Dee started forward.

"Whoa, wait." Ryo found himself unconsciously clinging to the arms around his waist as they skated forward.

"See, you're better already." Dee mentioned a few minutes later.

"Can you let go, then?"

"What's you're problem?"

"People are staring."

Dee paused. Then he release Ryo, spun him around, and kissed him. "No, now they're staring." Dee replied, hurrying off.

Ryo blushed, and chased after him. "Dee Laytner-!"

"Ryo."

"If you ever do that again-!"

"Ryo!"

"What?!"

"You're skating."

Ryo paused long enough to realize that he and Dee were circling the rink while they argued. He glared at Dee's smug grin. "Don't change the subject." He told him.

* * *

Carol glanced around Ryo's apartment. "Bikky? Ryo? Anyone home?" With a shrug she dropped her jacket on the couch. The phone rang. Pausing a moment she picked it up. "Hello...Carol...Hi, JJ. No Ryo's not here, why?...Yah, I suppose I could try and find him...Is something wrong?........WHAT?!...Is he alright?!?"

Ryo and Dee entered the apartment at her last sentence. Exchanging a glance. "Carol?" Ryo took a step forward.

"They're here. We'll be there soon." Carol hung up the phone.

"Carol, what's wrong?" Ryo gently took ahold of the young girl's arms.

"Bikky's in the hospital."

* * *

"He's a little bruised up, and his arm is broken. Other than that he's fine. The Ice Stalker that came back after the victim is in worse shape. He's in room 10, with a couple of our people watching him." Drake told Ryo as they walked up the hallway. Carol was to Ryo's right, and Dee only a few steps behind.

JJ was standing outside the room, a small smile on his face when the group came up. "How is he?" Carol wanted to know.

"Awake, fine, and ready to get the hell out of here - in his own words. That could have something to do with the preteen girl who was the stalkers' next victim who's hero-worshipping him from the next hospital bed." JJ answered. Carol hadn't waited for him to finish, but was in the room, hugging her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Ryo wanted to know.

"We came out of the rink when the girl was getting attacked. Drake and I had to chase after them. There were three. We caught two, but on circled around to go back after the victim. Bikky had stayed with the girl waiting for the ambulance...he was too tough for the guy."

"He has a broken arm." Ryo pointed out.

"You should see the Ice Stalker." JJ replied. Ryo brushed past him into the room with Carol and Bikky. "You're welcome." He muttered.

"What was Bikky doing there?" Dee queried.

"Ice skating."

"Very funny." Dee followed Ryo into the room.

"I feel kind of sorry for the girl." JJ told Drake, watching the girl in the bunk next to the now surrounded Bikky. She sat looking between Carol and Bikky in a depressed manner.

"C'mon, let's go grab a bite to eat. We'll have tons of paperwork in the morning."

"Which I'm sure you'll appreciate better than ice skating. Come to think of it, why am I the one who knows how to ice skate? I'm from LA, you're the one from New York."

"Just drop it. I don't want to hear the word ever again." Drake replied.

"What, ice skating?"

"Very funny."

* * *

"You sure you're okay?" Carol asked Bikky for the hundredth time. Ryo and Dee had gone to fill out the papers neccessary to take Bikky out of the hospital.

"I'm fine, Cal. Honest." Bikky told her.

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"Practicing."

"For what?"

"For your birthday."  
"You know how to ice skate?" Carol blinked.

"Yes." Bikky replied.

"Oh...I didn't think you knew how...I was going to try to convince you to sign up for lessons." Carol told him.

"...lessons...you don't know how to ice skate?"

"No, why?"

"Nevermind." Bikky sighed.

**Salmon 2001**


End file.
